


Counting Kisses

by AceSparkleGirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceSparkleGirl/pseuds/AceSparkleGirl
Summary: The first time he kisses him, his lips taste like Grape Panta.





	

The first time he kisses him, his lips taste like Grape Panta.

 

They’re sitting on the top bleacher in the gym during some abstract school assembly, and Kokichi would have been damned if he’d actually been paying attention, so instead he dragged Rantarou down by the collar and pressed a big sloppy kiss to his lips. 

 

It's worth it in the way that Rantarou tugs back and away and looks at him like he has six heads. He decides it's six because that's how many times he watches him blink before he can bring himself to talk again, and it has to be one of the most amusing things that Kokichi has ever seen. It's not as though Rantarou is merely a distraction or anything, though, because Kokichi knows somewhere in his head that he's more than that to him.

 

Somewhere past the stockpile of snapshots of the face he always makes directly after Kokichi catches him with a prank.  


 

\--

 

The second time is similar, but it's Rantarou leaning down to peck Kokichi on the cheek after he finally shuts up during an argument. (It wasn't as much of an accident as it was Kokichi crying because Rantarou had forgotten to bring his favorite shade of purple nail polish over with him.) Kokichi turns just in time to catch Rantarou's lips with his own, but that time didn't catch him off guard. Instead, Kokichi’s the one who's shocked when the kiss is returned, but he doesn't show that. 

 

Instead, he pulls away with a disgusted expression and sticks out his tongue as if he's tasted something foul. He hasn't. Rantarou tastes fantastic- sweet in all the right ways, though maybe that's just on account of the chapstick that he's constantly applying. 

 

Whatever it is, it has Kokichi reeling when Rantarou rolls his eyes and remarks that at least  _ he _ doesn't taste like artificial grape 24/7- a point that Kokichi only scoffs at before his back is turned to his friend- boyfriend?  _ Friend _ . His back is turned to  _ Rantarou.  _ They're friends, because there's no way that anyone in their right mind would decide that they want their name to be associated with his own. He knows that well enough. 

 

Even if he knows that he wouldn't be against the attention in the slightest. 

 

\--

 

It takes three kisses for Kokichi to realize that they aren't friends. They're more than that, he thinks, but the notion is so ridiculous to him that he can't wrap his stupid head around it. He doesn't understand how someone so much  _ more _ than he is smiles when he's around him. He can't figure out why Rantarou willingly goes in for the third kiss with an arm locked around Kokichi’s shoulders and his palm pressed against his own, but it doesn't stop him from reciprocating. 

 

Kokichi’s fingers curl tight around Rantarou's- tight, tight,  _ tight _ , until he feels like if he squeezes anymore, Rantarou's hand will turn to dust and he'll be left alone again. It doesn't happen. Instead, Rantarou is breaking away from the kiss before Kokichi can make him  _ not _ , and he's got a hand up on his cheek. 

 

He asks what's wrong, and Kokichi feels like he's going to laugh hard in his boyfriend's face. 

 

“What's wrong,” he says, maintaining an even expression, “is that I can't understand how someone could love someone who'll never, ever love him back.”

 

This, of course, is his way of trying to keep his guard up no matter how much Rantarou tries to lessen it, and they're both too aware of that to take Kokichi’s words to heart, because he's a  _ liar _ . 

 

“You're stupid.” Kokichi doesn't expect the name, or the hand against his head that rustles up his hair, and as much as he wanted to complain or kick and scream, he couldn't. The circumstances were different now, because it's  _ Rantarou,  _ and he… really likes him. 

 

A lot. 

 

\--

 

After their fourth kiss, Kokichi is all too aware of the word that's on the tip of his tongue as he brings it over Rantarou's lower lip. It's almost embarrassing, he decides, and instead of saying anything about it, he bites down on Rantarou's lip. 

 

He watches as the taller boy tugs back and away, eyes wide and face flushed. “What the fuck was that for?” is what Rantarou says to him, the words stuck somewhere between a scolding and confusion. It's an amusing tone, and Kokichi realizes that he likes it too much when he answers. 

 

“Because I love you, idiot.”

 

He covers it up with a laugh and a grin, telling him it's just a joke, but the pounding in his chest tells an entirely different story as Rantarou tugs him closer, closer, until the hands on his back feel like a lifeline and the sound of Rantarou's breathing is the only thing he wants to hear. 

 

It's all incredibly too much, and Kokichi isn't aware how to handle it other than pressing against the touch, because he feels safe and warm like this. He doesn't want to see Rantarou leave like everyone else has, but it's so hard to think with that kind of hope when he knows damn well that it's so easy to drive people away. In fact, it's easier when he knows so explicitly that  _ he's  _ the reason they leave, and for no other reason. 

 

Although, he'd never admit that, because he's content to smile and laugh if it means that he can stay like this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo buddy it's been a while. Hey there, it's me, the person who hasn't uploaded in three years.


End file.
